<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Have Too Much Fun (Without Me) by NykoKaamos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251291">Don’t Have Too Much Fun (Without Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos'>NykoKaamos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(these two stupid cuties), Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, M/M, Open Relationships, Phone Sex, SHARE!, Size Kink, Smut, This fic is so weird, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Verbal Humiliation, Weird Plot Shit, kind of 爽文, very very slight verbal humiliation!!!, 剧情爽的那种爽</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是 Harry 提出 open relationship，而开始后悔、想要中止的那个人也是他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Have Too Much Fun (Without Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>傻 瓜 情 侣 互 相 嫉 妒 的 狗 血 weird plot 故 事 。<br/>互 攻 氛 围 浓 重。<br/>背景是休团后，所以勉强现实向。<br/>两人和其他人的过程描写，无法接受麻烦避雷——</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Open relationship，那是 Harry 提出的。</p><p>他知道他们两人欲望旺盛，一星期数星期甚至一个月的一次见面无法满足，比起哪天听闻对方肉体出轨，不如从开始就允许对方满足欲望。他也知道 open relationship 的潜在危险，“你确定他不会跟别人操着操着就动了心么”。不，Harry 知道 Louis 对他的情感稳定安全，于是他用右手食指剐蹭 Louis 刚刮了胡子所以新鲜刺手的下巴，问我们 open relationship 好不好 Lou，你知道我们两个都是欲求不满的混蛋，同时我们对彼此的感情坚定忠诚，试一试怎样。Louis 望着天花板说也不是个坏主意，然后问 Harry 你是不是想和你乐队的吉他手混在一起，他给你口交时长发蹭到你大腿内侧一定很爽，你试过那种感觉吗？我试过，你以前留长发时蹭着我的大腿很爽，让我总是不得不夹着你的头直接往喉咙操去。</p><p>那次分别后他们的 open relationship 开始。他们会告知彼此哪天在哪和谁睡，在那以后又是不变的情侣对话日常。Louis 说他昨晚睡了个在夜店里认识的男孩，男孩的口活技术很烂但是 Louis 最后把他教得还好，接着他开始讲今早去的餐厅那里的茶泡得像狗屎。Harry 握着手机想象 Louis 把阴茎插进别的男孩嘴巴里的模样，Louis 或许还会像 Harry 给他口交时那样、收获深喉或干呕时称赞对方“好孩子”。没什么，真的没什么，Harry 告诉自己。不是你自己要求 open relationship 的么？为什么还要在意这个。电话那边 Louis 喊着他的爱称唤回他的注意力，问 Harry 这两天过得怎样。</p><p>“嗯……我在派对上遇到一个朋友的朋友。和你遇到的不一样，他的技术挺好。”</p><p>“听起来不错。”</p><p>他听到 Louis 在电话另一边吐烟，仿佛满不在乎。看看，提出 open relationship 的是你，介意的又是你，而接受这一提议的 Louis 却十分坦然。Harry 对自己说。你应该学 Lou 那样，学会看开，学会不要在意。</p><p>自他提出 open relationship 到现在以来已有半年。Harry 已不再像初期那样会在听 Louis 坦白他最近操了谁或被谁操时咬着嘴唇心存芥蒂。他已经能够非常自然地接受，至少 Harry 自认如此。他们仍旧恩爱，仍旧在见面时保持不变的热情，一切没有改变，Harry 相信。</p><p> </p><p>那通电话是在一月下旬的清晨打来的，伦敦那边是深夜。他知道 Louis 近期在忙，或许还要忙碌整个二月，Louis 前几天预告了他可能会缺席 Harry 的生日。铃声响起时 Harry 刚结束他的清晨淋浴，裹着紫色浴袍的他摁下接通期待着 Louis 给他什么惊喜。他想 Louis 可能正在那边酒醉，欲望被酒精冲击，现在正躺在床上抚摸着自己、找他的男友来一段电话性爱帮助自己射出。</p><p>好吧，确实是一个惊喜。那一头的 Louis 确实酒醉，也确实欲望满溢，Harry 听得出来。但他的男朋友并没有抚摸着自己，因为有别人在抚摸他，根本无需 Louis 自己出力。Harry 听不出对方是谁，只听得出 Louis 的声音，他软绵的声线被灼热的酒精泡得更软腻，在 Harry 看不见的地方对着 Harry 不知道的人说他真大。然后是一阵嬉笑声，Harry 听到他们亲吻时潮湿的声音。接着是 Louis 的尖叫，他想陌生人的阴茎捅进了 Louis 的肉穴里，或许真的很大，因为 Louis 在“嘶嘶”地倒抽凉气。Harry 听到 Louis 在不停地喊“fuck”，陌生人把他操得很好，Louis 的小洞也将对方迎接得很好，因为陌生男子在不断赞美着 Louis “so good for me”。“For me”——那让 Harry 在这边皱紧眉头，他想 Louis 他妈的不是你的而是我的。然而他听到 Louis 回答是的看我的肉穴对你的阴茎是多么好。操。</p><p>Harry 当然知道那只是做爱时都会说的助兴话语。他在和 Louis 以外的人做时也会说这些不是么？但听到 Louis 对别人说，听到 Louis 在和别人做爱，操，Harry 又觉得不对，绝不该那样。他继续听听筒里的 Louis 喊到，love 你把我操得太好，再快一点，再狠一点，操你碰上那儿了——然后他大声地呻吟。Harry 在 Louis 尖细地称赞对方的屌是多棒、快要为他射出来时挂掉了电话。</p><p>去他妈的 open relationship。他想。</p><p>而这操蛋的主意却是他自己提出的。操。</p><p>更操蛋的是，他听着 Louis 和别人做爱的声音居然硬了起来。操。</p><p>Harry 转身走回浴室。他想着 Louis 刚才的声音，想象着他站在房间外透过未合拢的门缝看着他的爱人和别人做爱的场景——他竟然觉得那比想象他与 Louis 做爱还爽——扯开浴袍带手往腿间伸去。没要多久他的精液就飞溅出来，射上水雾还未蒸发的淋浴室的玻璃壁。粗踹着气 Harry 在想 Louis 现在和对方正在怎样，他们射出来了吗？Louis 会让对方射在他身体里吗——不 Harry 知道 Louis 不会让除他以外的人射在他体内的——Louis 的精液点缀在别人小腹上是怎样的模样，他们还会做第二轮吗？他们肯定会做第二轮，他知道一轮对他和 Louis 而言永远不够。他们的第二轮会是怎样的姿势？他们会用 69 姿势互相口交吗？Louis 总是带着沾满别人精液的舌头和 Harry 接吻的吗？不过难道 Harry 自己不也是吗？</p><p>他记起来，他也可以去找别人。一轮对于 Harry 不够，而且他正处于听到 Louis 和别人做爱而感到愤怒之时，所以他想他现在也需要别人。他知道和他共处过一夜的一位友人的友人就住在附近，Harry 给对方传简讯，“在你家附近。我想你不介意一大早来点乐趣什么的”。对方回得飞快，“Fuuuuuck我刚出门要去工作室，但为了你我愿意迟到或翘掉一整天的安排，Prince Charming”。</p><p>Harry 相信他的愤怒足以让他和眼前的人——他有湖蓝色的大眼睛和棕色的毛茸茸头发，活像 Louis，他知道——操上一整天。但可惜他是 Harry Styles，没法和别人一样说翘行程就翘的 Harry Styles。</p><p>“我们只能迅速口交一会儿。”刚进门 Harry 就对对方说。</p><p>“Okay，脱下你的裤子 Harry。”对方想的是 Harry 跑来这里要他帮口交，他想毕竟谁在 Harry Styles 面前都要跪下服侍他绝对没错。</p><p>  “不。”Harry 走到坐在沙发上的对方面前，“我给你口交。”</p><p>他跪下，伸手解开男人牛仔裤的扣子与拉链，拉下底裤，头颅贴在对方的阴茎前。他看到丢在沙发上的烟盒与打火机，想起对方有抽烟的习惯。于是，Harry 在含下男人阴茎前问了一句：“你可以抽烟吗？那让我兴奋。”</p><p>男人点头答应 Harry 的要求，点燃一支香烟，深吸一口后朝已经吻上龟头的 Harry 吐去烟圈，“Louis 经常在你口交时抽烟么？”</p><p>Harry 将红润的龟头吐出来，被烟熏得快流泪的眼睛努力瞪大，警告男人：“你问太多了。”</p><p>但对方说的没错，他在想着 Louis。他想着 Louis 的眼睛与头发，他在 Harry 口交时往他脸上吐烟，摸着 Harry 脸颊上的泪痕说“你哭的时候真漂亮 baby Haz”。</p><p>Harry 想着这些，也想着 Louis 现在正和别人操——操，那太痛苦了。那种痛苦又转化为愤怒与欲望，他将男人的阴茎吞得更深。</p><p> </p><p>男人在他嘴里射出后 Harry 借用浴室漱口。离客厅太远的他完全没听到为 Louis 专设的手机响铃在沙发上响起，完全不知道事后在沙发上抽着烟的男人接通了来电，没知道未满足的男人多想和 Harry 操上一场，没知道男人多嫉妒 Louis、知道 Harry 把他当成了 Louis，更没知道，男人接通了电话，在 Louis 的那声“Harry?”以后，说了句“Harry 在浴室，刚在他忙着舔我的鸡巴”。</p><p>也不知道男人在 Louis 挂断以后删除了这通来电记录。</p><p> </p><p>他更不知道这一切都是 Louis 主导的一场好戏。</p><p>好吧，但 Louis 和别人做爱那是真的，不是戏。他在做爱前拨通了 Harry 的电话，就是想让 Harry 亲耳听到别人是怎么操他的。天，他现在受够 open relationship 了，他知道他们肉欲强烈，他答应 Harry 的请求是为了让 Harry 舒服。但是他能够忍受，等待到他和他的男孩的下一次见面再纾解。每一次 Louis 在和 Harry 通话时的冷静与不在乎都是他努力的伪装，以及他想让 Harry 嫉妒一下，让 Harry 会主动放弃关于 open relationship 的提议。但 Harry 每次总是，“听起来不错”，然后聊他的经历。操。</p><p>Louis 知道他自己的主意很烂，烂透了，他知道他的男孩会难过、嫉妒、愤怒，但是他想真抱歉 Harry 这一次我必须利用你的软肋，于是他在脱下裤子时拨通了 Harry 的号码。他在听到 Harry 挂断电话时知道自己胜利了，也知道他大错特错。</p><p>于是他在将和他做爱的男人赶走以后，急忙给 Harry 打去电话，想要告诉他 babe 我错了我不该这样我这么做很糟糕我对不起，我只是想让你嫉妒，我不想再保持 open relationship，我们可不可以谈谈这个。然而他趴在阳台上喝着酒给 Harry 拨去的电话被接起时，听到的不是 Harry 的声音，而是陌生人的一句，你的男友刚才在舔着我的鸡巴，舔得很好，我在他嘴里射了出来，他把它们都吞得干干净净，他是一个 cum slut。</p><p>另一只手攥紧拳头的 Louis 丢掉手机，踢倒他脚边的威士忌酒瓶。</p><p> </p><p>第二天没有行程的 Harry 决定睡个懒觉。然而他被 Louis 的专属铃声吵醒。和昨日响起时相近的时间点，上帝，他真的不能再听 Louis 和别人做爱了，放过我吧。于是 Harry 挂掉了 Louis 的来电。</p><p>那再响了一次。Harry 想或许这次不是 Louis 在和别人做爱，而是他男友有急事，于是他还是接通了 Louis 的来电。</p><p>“Lou?”</p><p>“开门，我在你的房间门外，Harry。”Louis 的声音听上去冷静强硬。</p><p>“你……”</p><p>“对，我飞来了东京，在一个男人接起你的电话告诉我你舔了他的鸡巴还把精液全部吞下去以后。开门，Harry。”</p><p> </p><p>他想只有 Louis 是 Louis，其他人再像他、拥有同样的瞳色与发色并会在口交时朝他吐烟圈，也都不行。只有 Louis 能把他弄哭，操他的嘴巴操到眼泪滑下流进嘴巴里、和他舌头上 Louis 的前液混在一起。</p><p>刚放 Louis 进门他就要求 Harry 跪下。他问 Harry 你不是说我们欲望强烈么，刚才长途的飞行让他没法解决所以现在他阴茎疼得要命，现在就让我舒服吧。他在套房沙发上操着 Harry 的嘴巴时问昨天那个男人是不是也在这里操着你，他射出了多少你全都吞了下去，一定很少对吧，一定没我射得多对吧，我的总是多到你嘴巴吞不完还要用你的后穴去吞下它。</p><p>很快 Louis 的阴茎就在 Harry 嘴里射了出来，他看 Harry 红着眼圈翻滚喉结把精液全数吞入肚，然后他说他没有吞下谁的精液，从来就只有你的 Lou，去他妈的我连你给我打来电话都不知道那时我在漱口，我唯一收到的来电是你让我听你和别人在做爱。我很嫉妒所以我就找人想要口交，找一个很像你的人，但我知道那不是你，Lou。</p><p>跪下的 Harry 靠在 Louis 汗湿的大腿上，任由 Louis 抚摸他的头发，他想他快要哭了。这该死的 open relationship 实践起来真的没有那么好。</p><p>“我不想要 open relationship 了，去他的。Lou，我只想要你。”Harry 说。</p><p>“是哪个小混蛋提起要搞 open relationship 的？”Louis 挑起他的下巴问。</p><p>“是我。我。但是我不知道会这么难受。我不想和别人分享你。”</p><p>Louis 搂起 Harry 的身子，拉低 Harry，让他俩共同陷进沙发里。</p><p>他说：“上帝，我也不想和别人分享你，H。不要再继续这个了。我会努力空出时间和你见面。做个好男孩，让你的欲望耐心等到我们见面的时候。”他抬起 Harry 的下巴亲吻他的嘴唇。</p><p>“嗯哼。”待亲吻结束后，Harry 说，“但是好男孩现在没有耐心，给我点好东西吧，Lou。”</p><p>说完他伸手去摸 Louis 射精后再度硬起来的阴茎。</p><p> </p><p>    在第一轮后 Louis 坦白，第一通电话是他故意打来的，他想要 Harry 嫉妒，放弃 open relationship。</p><p>    “抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉我知道我错了。”</p><p>    “天，你可以直接告诉我你不想要！”</p><p>    “我暗示了那么多次你从来都没察觉到，Haz！”</p><p>    “我很生气，Lou！”Harry 爬起身，压在 Louis 身上，“那通电话让我想起了你被操时是多么漂亮。我好久没操你了……”</p><p>    他趴低身子，嘴唇蹭着 Louis 的颈侧，阴茎蹭着 Louis 的腹股沟下端，手指往后伸向 Louis 的屁股间揉弄。</p><p>    “好吧，好吧，你这个小混蛋。”Louis 扭头亲亲 Harry 的头发，“慢慢来，你的尺寸和昨天那人的……可不一样。”</p><p>     Harry 伸手去要安全套，边拽出一个边问：“哪个的更大？”</p><p>     “要是我说是他的呢？”Louis 听到包装撕开的声音。</p><p>     “那准是你脑子糊涂了，Lou。”Harry 把套子套上阴茎，淋上润滑剂，“而我会让你，清醒一点，宝贝。”</p><p>    话音刚落，他的阴茎就探进了 Louis 的肉穴里。<em>操</em>——如 Harry 期待的，Louis 瞬间清醒。他清醒地骂着Harry Styles 你这个混蛋……操，操，操，快一点，深一点，操，拜托。但是最后 Louis 知道自己的脑子被操得更糊涂了，想再取消未来的行程和 Harry 在床单上继续厮混几天。不行，他不能这样，这缺乏职业素养。但 Harry 在 Louis 射精后舔舐落在他小腹上的精液、然后再一次为 Louis 口交时，Louis 又想这是值得的——操，他真的脑袋糊涂了。唯一能把 Louis 脑子操糊涂的人只有 Harry，而能把 Harry 操坏的，也只能是他一人。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>很扯，我知道。拜拜。</p><p>为什么 H 在东京还行程好多不休假。原因：1.东京和伦敦的时差正不错，所以我选了东京；2.在休假的话，他肯定回伦敦回 L 身边，所以……就这样！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>